warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TigerxDove
|} This is my fan fiction about TigerheartxDovepaw and CrowfeatherXLeafpool! If you like it send me a message ilovekat@live.co.uk (And yes I know the IvyXHawk thing is dead weird but I keep on wondering what would happen if a living cat fell in love with a dead one!) TigerXDove and CrowXLeaf Chapter 1 Dovepaw's P.O.V. Wind howled and rain pounded on the blood stained ground, Dovepaw ran uncontrollably in a desperate attempt to escape from the blood-spattered battlefield of lifeless cats. As she fled she heard an agonizing yowl from a cat behind her. It seemed faintly familiar. Tigerheart, ''she suddenly realised. She turned to see Tigerheart’s body, lying motionless in a pool of blood. Oh no, she said to herself ''What have I done? She suddenly woke to see Lionblaze, “Come on.” he said poking her with a sheathed claw, “Get up. We're on border patrol, with Cloudtail and Spiderleg.”''' She came out the apprentices den and into the clearing. Cloudtail and Spiderleg were all ready to go, she joined them. She had been having these horrible dreams since the battle with ShadowClan. She stood wondering if her dreams were true. “Dovepaw, we're going now,” said Lionblaze “Ok. I’m coming” she replied, “Dovepaw, are you alright?” Lionblaze asked with a concerned look on his face, “I’m ok “she replied. “Ok, it’s just, you seem a little...distant....''lately”. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, once I get some fresh air.” she mewed. “Ok then... Ready to go?" He asked, “Yes, I’ll be ok in a minute” she said and they walked out the camp, but Dovepaw knew she would never be ok until she knew Tigerheart was safe. ''That’s it! ''She said to herself ''I’m going to the ShadowClan camp tonight. ''"Dovepaw," Lionblaze's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She snapped her head up, "Yes?" she mewed, LIonblaze rolled his eyes, then meowed, "What do you scent?" ''ShadowClan, ''She thought, "Fox," she mewed, "but it's stale, probably crossed the border...to ShadowClan," She let that knowledge sink in. ''Oh StarClan, let Tigerheart be alright! ''she thought. "Correct, what else," Lionblaze asked. "Huh," she tasted the air, and her fur started bristling, " I smell....dogs! Fresh too!" Cloudtails tail lashed, and his fur bristled, "Dogs!" he spat, Spiderleg pt his tail reassuringly on Cloudtail's shoulder, "Let's get back to camp and report this to Firestar!" she mewed, glancing at Cloudtail again, "Right ''now." ''They raced back to camp, and Lionblaze beckoned for Dovepaw to follow him, as he padded into Firestar's den. "Firestar, Dovepaw has scented dogs, along the ShadowClan border.." he mewed to his grandfather. "Dogs?" Firestar's tail lashed, once. "Keep a lookout, and report anything you find back to me, immedietly, ok?" Dovepaw and Lionblaze nodded. "And fox, but stale," she murmured quickly. Firestar flicked his tail dismissing them, as she walked out she heard Lionblaze stay, "Firestar, I need to speak with you about something," Firestar nodded and asked him to go on, But Dovepaw was in the apprentice den, by then. She sat down, in her nest, and closed her eyes, casting out her senses, listening in in Firestar and her mentor and second-cousin, Lionblaze. "Firestar, I think Dovepaw is ready to be a warrior." Lionblaze mewed, and Firestar chuckled, "Why so late in deciding, Lionblaze?" he mewed. "Well, we had to fit in time to....flex her...''power...''You know..." he muttered. "True, true," Firestar nodded, "Her ceremony will be at sunset," he mewed and got up, "Now, get back to your duties," he murmured, "Thank you for confiding in me,"' Chapter 2 Tigerheart P.O.V. I can’t get Dovepaw out my head; I hope she’s ok after the battle. What if she died? ''He picked up a squirrel and sat down to eat it, by the time he finished, it was sunset. Rowenclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, came up to him with a stern look on his face, “Tigerheart, Ratscar informed me that you didn’t catch anything on hunting patrol today, and yet you eat. You'd better have a good explanation for this,” Tigerheart glared at Ratscar, who was eating a frog with Olivenose, across the clearing. The brown warrior had never trusted him, due to his halfClan heritage. “Well, I’m waiting." said Rowenclaw, with a dry look. Tigerheart looked at his paws guilefully, which was an answer in itself. “Very well,” he said icily. Since his break up with Tawnypelt, he had not said a kind word to Tigerheart, or any of his siblings. “You will not go to the gathering tomorrow.” Tigerheart winced, he really wanted to see Dovepaw, to make sure she wasn’t hurt, or even worse, dead. His brother, Flametail, shot him a sympathetic glance. Flametail did not know of his friendship with Dovepaw, but all the same, all warriors loved to go to gatherings. “You could have been faster, Ivypaw. Thistleclaw could have dodged you by then." Tigerstar said, with an edge to his voice. Tigerheart watched tensely, as he knew he would have would soon have to face Tigerstar's ferocious old mentor. “I thought that was brilliant,” Hawkfrost said to Ivypaw, warmly gazing at her with kind eyes. Tigerstar gave him a hardened stare; he clearly didn’t approve of his son's affection for Ivypaw. “Ivypaw,” Tigerheart said, as she bounded past. “How is Dovepaw? Is she hurt?” Ivypaw gave him a cold look. “I don’t know and I don’t care, and neither should you!” Tigerheart was taken aback by her hostile reply. Does Ivypaw hate her sister? Why? he wondered. He woke to find Dovepaw peering in the warriors den, “Tigerheart," she hissed, "wake up!” “Dovepaw “ He mewed franticly, “If Blackstar finds you here, you’ll be fresh kill!” She looked away, sadness evident in her ears. “I had to see you to see that you were ok.....” she murmured. “I thought you would ''want to see me!” She mewed sadly. “I do... just not here, meet me by the Greenleaf twoleg place,” She looked at him for a moment and then muttered, “Ok,” and stealthily snuck away to ThunderClan camp.. Chapter 3 Tigerheart P.O.V “Dovepaw?” He asked nervously, “Tigerheart?” replied a voice, without thinking Tigerheart rushed towards the gray she-cat, brushing his pelt with hers. “Oh Tigerheart, I missed you. I thought you died after the battle!!” She mewed. “Died?” he echoed, “How could I die when I have you ''to live for?” He asked. She stared at him, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds and her gray pelt turning to silver in the moonlight. “I love you Tigerheart,” she said “I love you too.” He replied, then she turned away slowly “but it’s not aloud” she wailed “I love you so much......” she paused her eyes full of sadness “but were from different clans we can never be together”. A pang of grief struck Tigerheart, “But mates from different clans are common.” he said, in a mix of sadness and anger “Why would StarClan make that part of the warrior code of no cat obeys it?” he asked, tearing up the grass in frustration. “The dawn patrols coming” Dovepaw said alarmingly “What...I can’t sent anything,” ''How could Dovepaw scent something I can’t? ''' He looked at the sky, this was about the time the dawn patrol came started out, but how did Dovepaw know that? “How did you....” he started, “No time” she said licking his ear, “I’ll see you at the gathering tomorrow, ok?” she said as she turned to run, “Ok.” he replied hesitantly, and then looked up with hard determination from the bush she ran through; he would catch every bit of fresh kill, clean out every den and do every border patrol if it meant going to the gathering and seeing Dovepaws beautiful green eyes again. Chapter 4 Ivypaw’s P.O.V “Fox,” Ivypaw said. “Good!” Brightheart mewed, “How old?” she prompted. “Two, three days old!”, “Very good!!” Firestar said. Ivypaw glowed with pride her. Her Assessment was going well she felt a pang of sadness as her mentor, Cinderheart, had recently moved to the nursery, expecting Lionblaze’s kits. She spotted a mouse shuffling in the nearby undergrowth. She crept up on it and neatly killed it, “Well done,” a deep voice said behind her. For a second she wondered who it was. As he turned to see Hawkfrost, a surge of happiness ran through her. She raced over to him. “Wait...Am I dreaming?” she said nervously, Anxiety grew inside her. What would Firestar think if he found her sleeping on her assessment? '' “No, you’re not,” he replied, his Ice blue eyes gazing at her with affection. “I have to go now,” he said, “We will meet again soon.” She headed back to camp with the mouse in her jaws. ''I can’t stop thinking about Hawkfrost! Loving him isn’t breaking the warrior code, is it? ''As she settled down to eat, she saw her old mentor padding up to her. “May I share with you?” she asked, “Sure!” Ivypaw replied. As Cinderheart sat down, Ivypaw spoke. “How are your kits?” CInderheart purred. “Great. It’s still a long way to go, Jayfeather recons they’ll be no more than three, but I don’t mind!” Nodding a goodbye, Ivypaw headed to the apprentices' den. “Hawkfrost!”Ivypaw called. No answer came. Suddenly a heavy wight landed on her. She immediatly rolled, throwing Hawkfrost off. “Well done.” he purred. “I wouldn’t like to meet you in battle!” Ivypaw felt as if she was going to burst with pride. “Hawkfrost.....” she said, not knowing if she was saying the right thing, “I love you.” To her relief, Hawkfrost's eyes twinkled, and he replied, “I love you too, Ivypaw, But, you must never tell Tigerstar, or he will kill us both!” Sheglanced at her paws. “But, you're already....” Hawkfrost looked at her deeply, “There are things you do not know. Just promise me you will never tell Tigerstar. Or anyone, for that matter". Ivypaw looked at him hesitantly. “Ok,“ she murmured. “I must go now,” Hawkfrost mewed after a short moment. “I love you. Goodbye!” “I love you too” Ivypaw meowed, as Hawkfrost disappeared into the undergrowth. Chapter 5 Dovepaw P.O.V Dovepaw squirmed with excitement. She and Ivypaw were going to the Moonpool! Along with Leafpool and Jayfeather, After this, she would finally be a warrior! She also felt a sense of dread. Being a warrior carried extra responsibilities, as if she didn’t have enough with Jayfeather and Lionblaze pushing her to be the hero that she was suppose to be. Constantly telling her to extend her senses, or look for signs. Never letting her be a normal apprentice. “Coming?” Ivypaw said in a friendly voice. After her assessment, she had apologised for acting so mean these past few moons. “Yes. Just give me a second!” She extend her senses to the ShadowClan territory, to see if she could find Tigerheart. He was on border patrol. “Good work, Tigerheart! You might even come to the gathering after all!” ''Had Tigerheart been banned from the gathering? Dovepaw wondered. “Thank you, Rowenclaw. I really want to go!” Then Dovepaw realised, He must want to go because of me! ''Dovepaw felt a surge of warmth and love flowing inside her. She couldn’t have a more devoted mate. The patrol reached WindClan territory. So far, the atmosphere had been tenser than that of a foxes den; she and Ivypaw exchanged a worried glance. It seemed one wrong word would send the cats tearing each other’s pelts off. As Dovepaw walked, she felt Jayfeather nudging her, “What can you see?” She sighed, that was the only thing he ever seemed to say these days! “A WindClan patrol of three cats, Crowfeather, Heathertail and Breezepelt.”. “Oh great! That’s all we needed,” Jayfeather grumbled. Leafpool winced “Why those three?” she murmured. Jayfeather whisked around. “Have you been listening to ''our conversation!?” Leafpool looked him right in the eye. “Yes. I’m the only warrior on this patrol. It is my duty to know what is heading our way!” Surprisingly, Jayfeather backed down. “Well, well, well, who do we have here? If it isn’t Thunder''Clan?” Breezepelt jeered, “It seems you can’t keep away from WindClan!” he said, glaring at Leafpool, “''I will speak for WindClan, not you Breezepelt! Remember who’s leading this patrol,” said Crowfeather, giving Breezepelt a dirty look. “Jayfeather, Leafpool what are you doing on WindClan territory?” He asked calmly. “We are on a peaceful journey to the Moonpool, with these two apprentices.” Leafpool replied “I see. We will accompany you there!“ Dovepaw wanted to give a deafening yowl, Now the WindClan cats were here! The tension was unbearable! Even though she thought under the circumstances Leafpool and Crowfeather were incredibly civil, the dirty looks from Breezepelt were almost unbearable. Finally, after a long walk, and an awkward slence, they reached the moonpool. “I will stay with the ThunderClan cats!” Crowfeather said, as the came to the Moonpool. “Oh, really? I wonder why?” said Breezepelt, with a challenging look on his face. Crowfeather then mewed quietly, “Breezepelt are you questioning my authority?” Breezepelt growled, then walked away along with Heathertail. Chapter 6 Dovepaw P.O.V Dovepaw felt a lump in her throat. What would starclan think about her love for Tigerheart Dovepaw Wondered, will starclan not allow me to be a warrior will they tell jayfeather or worse Firestar. Dovepaw came to the pool along with Ivypaw and Jayfeather. She lay down beside the pool of pure crystal water, as she lapped it up her tongue went cold like she was licking a sheet of ice. Dovepaw found herself in the clearing on the border of shadowclan territory “hello” she said “welcome Dovepaw” replied a silver tabby she-cat that smelt faintly of riverclan. “Who...Who are you” Dovepaw asked nervously “my name is Silverstream I have come here to talk to you about your love for Tigerheart”. “It’s not fair me and Tigerheart love each other” Dovepaw wailed, Silverstream looked at her with kind eyes like she knew how Dovepaw felt, “Dovepaw I know how it feels to love a cat from another clan, I used to be Graystripes mate you know” Dovepaw stared at her in astonishment a starclan cat used to be mates with a cat from another cat! “And I am here to tell you that starclan may not agree but I do some things are beyond the warrior code” she looked in the distance with love and sorrow in her eyes “I knew me and graystripe were meant to be” Silverstream then faded and Dovepaw woke up Jayfeather and Ivypaw were still dreaming, so Dovepaw padded out the cave to find Leafpool and Crowfeather lying down next to each other.”Leafpool!?” said Dovepaw astonished “oh...Dovepaw I...Crowfeather....hurt....I...I” Leafpool stammered “Leafpool its ok” Dovepaw said recovering from the initial shock “you won’t tell Firestar?” Leafpool asked hesitatingly “or Onestar” Crowfeather put in “no” Dovepaw replied “but I would go quickly if I were you Crowfeather jayfeather will be here any minute” as soon as she said it Crowfeather ran away.”Thank you so much Dovepaw you are a true friend”. Dovepaw licked her ear friendly at least she had a friend in thunderclan that would understand her love for Tigerheart, besides Leafpool needed a friend after the truth about her having kits no one seemed to like her. “Dovepaw” jayfeather said as he came out the cave with Ivypaw “yes” she replied “let’s go” he said giving Leafpool a suspicious look. Dovepaw felt suchecstasy she was allowed to be with Tigerheart she felt as if she could have fight a lion, kill a wolf all in a heartbeat. She loved Tigerheart and He loved her nothing could stop them . Chapter 7 Tigerhearts P.O.V “Olivenose, Ratscar, Ceaderheart, Dawnflower and Tigerheart will go to the gathering” Rowenclaw said, Tigerheart could have jumped for joy when he heard that he would go to the gathering because it meant he would see Dovepaw the thunderclan apprentice whom he loved. He padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a vole from the top, as he ate he thought to himself Loving Dovepaw isn’t fully breaking the warrior code I mean I’m half thunderclan, right? '' “Come on half clan” Ratscar said in an unwelcoming voice “I’m coming” Tigerheart growled. When they crossed the log to the island thunderclan were already there, he looked around for Dovepaw when he couldn’t see her he thought to himself with dread ''what if she hadn’t come. ''He finally caught sight of her, she signalled to him with a flick of her tail to go into the bushes. “Dovepaw I missed you so.....” “I’m Dove''wing ''now” she said interrupting him “that’s wonderful when were you made a warrior?” I said delightedly “this morning” she replied, “but that’s not all when I visited the moonpool I spoke to a starclan cat and she said it’s ok for us to be together” Dovewing finished delightfully. “I knew it would be ok, I mean without cats like us Mistystar wouldn’t be here or Feathertail or Lionblaze or Me” Tigerheart said gazing at her, “you know your right” she said hesitantly “who knows maybe way back my ancestors were from shadowclan”. “The gatherings about to start” Tigerheart said regrettably “who cares” Dovewing said “let’s just stay here” Tigerheart nosed her fur and breathed in her sweet sent there was no cat in the whole lake that he’d rather be with. Chapter8 Ivypools P.O.V Ivypool padded to camp she had been hunting and caught a squirrel as big as Cherrypaw it had been three moons singe her warrior ceremony and the pray was running well , as she approached the camp she saw a great crowed of cats around the nursery “what’s going on” I asked jayfeather “Cinderheart’s kitting” he answered “but its way to early” Ivypool said “there not dew for another moon and a half!” she rushed towards the nursery, Cinderheart was her used to be her mentor and she was worried that the queen was kitting so early “Lionblaze, Ivypool” Cinderheart said “You came....” she paused as another spasm gripped her body. ”Don’t worry you and the kits will be alright wont they Jayfeather?” Lionblaze said positively. “I don’t know Lionblaze the kits are far too early” Ivypool watched as she saw the hopefulness in Lionblaze’s eyes melted into despair. “There’s one” Jayfeather handing a wet bundle of golden fur to Ivypool “start licking” Jayfeather said to Ivypool, It was a tom “One more to go” Jayfeather said to Cinderheart while pushing a tortoise shell toward Lionblaze “there last one” Jayfeather said “two toms and a she kit. The golden tom and the tortoise shell looked healthy but the last one a black and white and black tom looked weak. “Well that’s what knitting’s like hasn’t put you off has it well if it has its too late now” Jayfeather said to Ivypool after they got out the nursery “what do you mean?” Ivypool asked curiously “you’re expecting kits” he replied “what....no ...I” She said astonished “you should move to the nursery soon” Jayfeather said and walked away. ''How could this happen? ''Ivypool said to herself ''but Hawkfrosts dead how could he father my kits she rushed to the warriors den she knew the only cat that could help her was the one who got her in this trouble in the first place. She settled down in her nest and soon fell asleep. Ivypool was in a field, the field that she first met Hawkfrost “Hawkfrost come here I need to tell you something” she called out desperately “I know” a voice whispered behind her Ivypool turned to see Hawkfrost “oh Hawkfrost iv missed you” she said as she ran to him “I’ve missed you to” he replied warmly “how can I be expecting... your dead” he looked at her there was something in his eyes that portrayed a deep sense of wisdom “nothings lost forever” he whispered in her ear, Hawkfrost then faded and the grass in the field burnt to a crisp every plant died every flower shrived into a black lifeless husk the sky went black with clouds and rain hammered down on the corpse of a ground the wind howled like every cry of pain every kits scream, every warrior that ever yowled in agony was all in the bloodcurdling wind, Ivypool felt every fragment of pain that any cat had ever felt in one excruciatingheartbeat.”Hawkfrost” she yelled in anguish she knew that the tabby warrior would never leave her in such a cruel environment “you will be sorry Ivypool very sorry” a voice growled from behind her, she instantly whipped round to see tigerstar slowly fading away. Chapter 9 Dovewing P.O.V “Lazybones wake up” Dovewing woke to see Leafpool prodding her with one paw “let’s go hunting” she said and padded out the warriors den. Dovewing had been dreaming of Silverstream she and the dead river clan queen were becoming good friends, she padded out the den to see Emberkit and honeykit stepping out the nursery for the first time, their brother a black and white tom named swallowkit had died only yesterday, “come on Honeykit it’s so interesting out here” Emberkit said to his sister, the golden tom was obviously the braver one. {C “Where you going” Jayfeather asked me as Dovewing padded towards the camp entrance “hunting with Leafpool” Dovewing replied “with her” Jayfeather said in disgust “yes with her” Dovewing said irritated “you may want to be a stubborn old badger and hate her all your life but I’m not. Ok” for once in his life jayfeather was speechless he turned and walked away. “Thanks for that” Leafpool said after they left the camp “don’t worry about it some cats have got better things to do than moan about the past”. “Leafpool can I tell you something and you promise not to judge” I said uncertainly “me judge?” Leafpool said “come on you can tell me anything” “I’m expecting Tigerhearts kits” Dovewing burst out suddenly. “Oh right I didn’t know you and Tigerheart were....” Leafpool stammered “please don’t tell” Dovewing begged “as if I’m going to...what will you tell the others” Leafpool said “I don’t know” Dovewing wailed “I was going to ask Spiderleg to tell everyone he’s the father he has been chancing after me for moons now” Dovewing admitted “but I drought he would say yes” “You know Dovewing that a queen doesn’t have to tell the clan the father of her kits” Leafpool said “really is that allowed” Dovewing asked hopefully, Leafpool nodded “thank you so much for everything Leafpool you’re my best friend”. “Oh is she now well maybe your new best friend will be a better one than me” Dovewing turned to see Ivypool now swollen with kits “no Ivypool I didn’t mean....” “Don’t even look at me you make me sick breaking the warrior code and betraying me I hate you” She spat at Dovewing “Ivypool no! Don’t leave me I didn’t mean I liked her more than I like you” but it was too late Ivypool had turned and ran away. Dovepaw felt as if the whole world had cracked into two she had never felt more mouse brained in her whole life and she felt so terrible because she lost the most loyal sister she could ever have. Chapter 10 Tigerheart P.O.V “Dovewing what shall we name our kits?” Tigerheart asked Dovewing, “Leafpool said were not allowed to name the kits until we see them so when I give birth ill come here so you can name them” Dovewing said tenderly “no” Tigerheart said “why not” Dovewing said “you won’t be safe you should have kits where a medicine cat is” Tigerheart replied if Dovewing was even the slightest bit hurt he would never forgive himself he didn’t want to end up like graystripe when he lost Silverstream. “I could ask Leafpool if she could be at the birth” Dovewing said hopefully “Leafpool already came back to camp with a litter of kits how would it look a second time?” Tigerheart said “good point” “border patrols coming” Dovewing said “I’ve got to go” “by” I prepared to watch her slip away when she stopped dead out of the bushes came Ivypool her eyes gleaming with hatred “do you know your loved one hunts with tigerstar in the dark forest?” She said her arrogant tone filling the clearing like blood “yes” Dovewing replied “what!? How” Tigerheart said “Silverstream told me...in a dream” She answered calmly “I do not blame you but just know you don’t need to be tough for me to love you”. Looking crushed Ivypool fled followed by Dovewing, but as she went she paused then ran again when she paused her belly rippled Tigerheart knew he must follow her because that ripple meant that that the kits were coming. Chapter 11 Dovewing P.O.V I have to find Ivypool ''Dovewing thought to herself angrily, she paused as her belly rippled with pain, ''the kits are coming Dovewing said to herself no''! Ivypool comes first she added silently. Once Dovewing found Ivypool she collapsed, the horrendous agony of kitting had completely consumed Dovewing.”Ivypo...Ivypool I’m sorry for saying that to Leafpool she is my best friend but you are my ''sister much more important than any best friend”.”Oh and I’m supposed to believe that as well, here I am kitting and all you can do is lie in the grass, real sisterly love there” Ivypool sneered. “Err I’m kitting to mouse brain” Dovewing replied “Um...ok help!!! Ivypool yelled. Another spasm gripped Dovewing and the unbearable agony rippled through her again, as she thought that she could take no more Tigerheart ran out of the bushes, “honestly how do you thunderclan cats cope” he said with an edge of humour to his voice. “Me...Ivypool...kitting... help her” Dovewing rasped “she has enough help” Tigerheart said while Dovewing looked around to see a ghostly figure of a massive dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes that must be Hawkfrost Dovewing thought. “Ok the first one is coming” Tigerheart said as Dovewing yowled “ahhhh it hurts” “I know you’re doing great” Tigerheart reassured “oh and you know exactly what it feels like because you’ve kitted before “Dovewing snapped, ignoring her jibe Tigerheart delivered the first kit “A ginger tabby she-kit” he said delightedly and started licking her, Dovewing was overjoyed she decided. “Ok a dark long haired tom” Tigerheart purred and gave the kit to Dovewing to lick “and the last one a silver tabby she-kit” he told her joyfully. I will cal her silverkit after Silverstream ''Dovewing decided “Tigerheart who will lick the silver tabby” Dovewing said panicking, silverkit was already looking to cold. “I can’t lick two” Tigerheart said alarmed, Silverkit wasn’t moving ''Oh starclan please no... Dovewing thought with a piercing anguish. Dovewing watched as the last breath left the tiny kit’s body she yowled in despair “noooooo silverkit you’re too young...too young”. “It’s not her time” a voice whispered in Dovewings ear she turned her head to see Silverstream padding up to her with the ghostly figure of silverkit beside her “it’s not her time” Silverstream repeated and smiled as the ghostly figure of silverkit slip into her lifeless body, and Silverstream disappeared. “What shall we name them” Tigerheart purred with happiness “the little silver one Silverkit” Dovewing replied “but I don’t know about the ginger she-kit” she said unsurely “Lizardkit...It’s a shadowclan name” Tigerheart suggested “perfect and for the tom...” Dovewing pondered “Adderkit” the said simultaneously. “Good names....especially lizardkit she seems like a warrior already” A voice said from behind them “Ivypool?” Dovewing asked curiously with an edge of sadness to her voice, she didn’t want to face her sisters wrath of hatred. “Yes” Ivypool said dipping her head in respect “It’s good to see that you and your kits are healthy....As for you Tigerheart I would get off thunderclan territory, border patrol is coming this way” Tigerheart dipped his head and left after nosing his kits and Dovewing. In one reassuring, comforting look Ivypool and Dovewing knew that the river of hatred that had flowed between them for so long had dried up. Forever. Chapter 12 Ivypool P.O.V I hate her! I hate her so much...I hate her because I love her. It’s not fair! ''Ivypool thought with a burning fury blazing across her whole body, she ran and ran with the pain of kitting absorbing her whole body like a cloud. Ivypool collapsed in a hollow log, the insufferable agony consumed Ivypool as she lay there Dovewing came out the bushes and collapsed beside her on the grass."Ivy...Ivypool I’m sorry for saying that to Leafpool, she is my best friend but you are my ''sister! Much more important than any best friend” she rasped.”Oh and I’m supposed to believe that as well, here I am kitting and all you can do is lie in the grass, real sisterly love there” Ivypool sneered. “Err I’m kitting to mouse brain” Dovewing replied “Um...ok help!!! Ivypool yelled. As Ivypool felt as if she was going to go to starclan Hawkfrost appeared “me...Dovewing...kitting...help her” Ivypool rasped “she has enough help” Hawkfrost said, Ivypool turned to see Tigerheart beside Dovewing. “Now let’s get these kits out” Hawkfrost said determinedly, there was something in Hawkfrosts eyes that conveyed a deep sense of freedom that Ivypool had never seen before in him. “Ok here he comes...A dark tabby tom with blue eyes “Hawkfrost said in a deep voice “I’m so proud of you” he said to Ivypool and nosed her fur, he lay there for a minute and just looked in Ivypools eyes, a long passionate look of sheer love and he finally said “I must go...I will see you and my kit soon” “but when and what about tigerstar?” Ivypool said doubtfully not wanting her mate to go “I do not walk with tigerstar in the place of no stars but I do not walk with Silverstream in starclan I walk in the places between, you and my kit will meet me there” Hawkfrost said as he faded away. “Good names....especially lizardkit she seems like a warrior already” Ivypool said “Ivypool?” Dovewing asked curiously with an edge of sadness to her voice, she didn’t want to face her sisters wrath of hatred. “Yes” Ivypool said dipping her head in respect “It’s good to see that you and your kits are healthy....As for you Tigerheart I would get off thunderclan territory, border patrol is coming this way” Tigerheart dipped his head and left after nosing his kits and Dovewing. In one reassuring, comforting look Ivypool and Dovewing knew that the river of hatred that had flowed between them for so long had dried up. Forever. 11:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Jenny believer in LionXHeather LionXCinder DoveXTiger IvyXHawk GrayXsilver BlueXOak LeafXcrow Category:Fan Fictions